


We'll make it

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: The world's gone to hell, but a bunker can provide some temporary relief even in the most hopeless times.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles fiddled with the lantern and grumbled softly, hitting the bottom. Seraphina sighed and dug around in her backpack, pulling out a container of batteries. Stiles glanced up at her and took the batteries, swapping them out.

The pair flinched at the bright light and he dimmed it, blinking as he looked around. "Oh, hell yeah, jackpot!"

Seraphina flicked his ear and softly huffed. "Don't yell. They're still in the area."

He flinched and nodded slightly. "Sorry, got it. Gotta love apocalypse preppers."

She nodded and looked around, leaning back against the steel wall. They had been on the run for months, keeping on the move and surviving off of whatever they could scavenge. The virus tore through the cities and the countryside didn't stand much of a chance after that.

According to their map, they were somewhere around the northern border of Oregon, having stayed near the coast and simply went north. They agreed to meet up with the others in Washington if they got separated, since the Hale family apparently had a cabin there. They'd gotten separated a few months back and were slowly making their way further north.

Currently, the couple was holed up in a bunker with a dozen or so undead above them. The bunker was surprisingly roomy with a bunkbed in the corner and a shelving unit filled with bottles of water and canned food. A record player sat on a small table with a box of records under it.

Stiles snagged a can of beans and attached the can opener, twisting it open. "At least we can have a good dinner."

Seraphina nodded and flipped through the records. "That's the main thing. And a good nights' sleep."

Stiles nodded and grabbed another can, reading the label. "Oh hell yeah, fruits too."

Seraphina smiled slightly and slid a record out of a case, setting it on the platter. "That's good. Haven't had those in a while."

Stiles nodded and opened the can. "Only went bad two months ago too."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and set the needle on the record, smiling widely when it played. "That's better. Hopefully won't attract too many more of those things."

Stiles shook his head and opened two bottles of water, setting them down. "It should be fine, these things are pretty sound proof. Well, tada, dinner."

Seraphina smiled and sat across from him, taking a plastic spoon to eat some peaches. "Thanks."

He smiled slightly and started eating the pork and beans. "At least it's quiet."

She nodded and sipped some of the juice. "It is. And safe."

He nodded and offered her the can, trading with her. "Wonder how the others are doing."

She shrugged and ate a spoonful of the pork and beans. "I'm sure they're fine. Alice liked all those survival games and zombie books. She'll know how to take care of everyone."

He smiled slightly and rubbed his eye. "Yeah, that's right. And dad's with her, he won't let anything happen to her."

She nodded and scooted over to him, hugging his shoulders. "Mr. Argent is with them too. He's got enough ammunition for a small army."

He nodded and sniffled, hugging her waist. "Yeah, he does. I don't think you need to call him Mr. Argent anymore though."

She smiled slightly and nodded, swaying them to the soft jazz music. "I can't help it."

He nodded and nuzzled her shoulder. "Think we'll make it?"

She rubbed her nose with her sleeve and nodded. "We will, we have to. Everyone's probably waiting for us. We did get stuck for a week in Damascus, remember?"

He nodded and sniffled softly, mumbling, "I hope everyone's okay. The radio hasn't buzzed or anything in weeks."

She nodded and gently squeezed him. "I know, Stiles. You've still got me. We're still alive and together."

He nodded and lightly kissed her. "I love you, Sera."

She nodded and returned the kiss, smiling slightly. "I love you too, Stiles. We'll make it, I promise."

He nodded and tucked her close, burying his face in her neck. She held him close and softly hummed along, the music filling the room. They would make it and they would survive one way or another. They'll make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Seraphina spent two weeks in the bunker. A heavy storm lingered for three days, drowning out the groans of the undead with roaring thunder and clashes of lightning. The rain continued for two days before tapering off into a light misting. The undead shuffled off soon after.

The couple packed up whatever they could into their bags, even finding a duffle bag to fill up with canned food. It would slow their trip down, but it was worth it in case they couldn't find anything else to eat. Their last night in the bunker was spent holding each other, curled up close in each others arms..

Then, they set out, following their compass and map. They followed the interstate when possible; sticking to the main roads wasn't much safer but it did keep them on track. They checked vehicles for anything useful, occasionally finding a first aid kit or a gun.

Nearly two weeks of walking must've passed before their radio screeched to life, breaking the silence. Stiles fumbled to answer it and Seraphina leaned close, keeping an eye out. He twisted the dial slowly either direction and they both jumped when a woman's voice chimed out, "Sera, Stiles, if you two can hear me, we're all safe. We're at the cabin north of Colville. I think Peter marked it on your map before we got separated. We've got a nice big garden and we're near the river so we don't have to worry about water. The heater still works, along with the water system. Chris has even found some rabbits and we caught them. Heh, we're raising rabbits for food now. Usually, it's pigs or cows, but nope, we got rabbits. Last night, there was a lot of shooting stars, did y'all see them? I made a wish. Well, uh, we're alive and well. I hope you are too, love y'all."

Seraphina let out a choked sob and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes watering. Stiles let out a breath and smiled widely, pulling her into a tight hug. "They're alive," he whispered, "everyone's alive."

She nodded and took the radio, quickly flipping the switch to respond. "Alice? Alice!"

They stared as the little battery symbol on the screen faded away and quickly tried to turn it back on, only getting a weak buzz of static before it fully died. She slumped and he pocketed the device, squeezing her hand.

"We're not far now, we can make it. Just a bit more walking to go."

She nodded slightly and forced out a weak, "Let's go."

He nodded and grabbed the dropped duffel bag, holding her hand as they trekked forward. They weren't far at all, just a few more miles. They had watched the stars shoot across the sky and had taken freezing baths in the river just last night. Just a little bit more and they could finally rest.  
~~~~~~~~

Alice stared down at the radio as she turned it off and rubbed her eye, sitting on the balcony outside her room of the large cabin. She sniffled softly and looked around. The entire area belonging to the Hales was fenced off with a chainlink fence, providing basic protection. The large cabin was equipped with solar panels and it's own sewage system so they didn't need to rely on the nearby city for as much.

She stood up and tugged on her jacket, tucking her hands under her arms as she ventured downstairs. She glanced around and walked out the back, her bare feet padding against the wooden deck. Looking over the hanging strawberry baskets, she plucked one off and took a bite, smiling slightly at the sweetness.

She padded down the steps and peeked over the garden, where Scott and Allison were looking over the potatoes, carrots, and brussel sprouts. In the summer, they had seed packets for squash, peppers, and corn ready to be planted. Meanwhile, Melissa had some pots of smaller plants growing in the kitchen, consisting of both medicinal and flavoring herbs.

Chris was in the shed, working on building better defenses with John. They'd managed to find a bullet press and a ham radio along with a variety of tools and materials from the nearby town. Chris had the idea to start slowly moving into the town, blocking off streets to prevent the undead from coming in, and providing more space for all of them and anyone else. In case there was anyone else in the area.

Alice softly sighed and sat on the steps, leaning against the railing. Almost two and a half months passed and she called every day and every night, repeating the same message, giving updates on their daily life, and just talking about whatever came to mind. The responding static was deafening.

She watched Peter and Derek walk through the blueberry bushes dotting the edge of the yard, chatting quietly amongst themselves. They patrolled consistently, keeping their noses up for any undead walking around and looking for any wildlife. They rarely came across either, sadly.

Peter strolled over to her while Derek walked to the garden to help gather some fresh carrots. Peter sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her close. "Your toes are turning blue. Let's go inside, I'll get the fireplace started."

She nodded and leaned into him, softly mumbling, "Okay. Do you think they're okay?"

He nodded and easily scooped her up, carrying her inside to the couch. "They're fine, Sera knows how to keep hidden and use a gun. And Stiles, as incompetent as he can be socially, is very smart and knows how to patch up any wounds."

She rested her head on his chest and nodded slightly, looking up when he stiffened. He quickly set her down and motioned to stay quiet, quickly walking to the front door. She lowered herself into the cushions and saw Melissa peek out from her makeshift-infirmary, motioning for the older woman to stay quiet.

They held their breaths at a knock and Peter discreetly peeked out the window before damn-near breaking the locks to open the door. Alice and Melissa peeked over and faintly spotted Stiles and Seraphina being pulled into a tight hug from Peter, a duffel bag sitting at their feet.

Alice scrambled up to her feet and Melissa went out the back door, announcing that they had made it. Peter looked over to the two quickly and Alice squeezed herself in the middle, hugging Stiles tightly. Stiles squeezed her in return and let out a choked breath, his eyes watering.

Seraphina smiled as she hugged her uncle and sniffled, letting him pull her inside. John quickly walked over to Stiles and pulled him and Alice into a tight hug, pressing kisses to Stiles' head. Peter started a fire in the fireplace and tugged off Seraphina's bag and coat, wrapping her in a blanket.

Chris grabbed the duffel bag off the porch and looked around, nudging the reunited family inside to close and lock the doors. "How are you two?"

Seraphina sniffled and tugged the blanket closer. "I think I've got a cold, but we're okay. We had to hide in a bunker for about two weeks, I think. It was stocked full of food and water, though. It was one of those apocalypse-preppers bunkers, had a little bathroom and everything. We heard your message this morning, Alice."

Alice nodded slightly and sobbed softly, clinging to her brother. Stiles nodded rapidly and squeezed her tightly. "We grabbed any supplies we could find on the way here and shoved them in the bag."

Melissa took out the medical supplies and smiled widely. "I'm more glad you two are okay and safe. We were all so worried."

Seraphina nodded, rubbing her eyes. "We were, too."

Derek sat beside her on the couch and tucked her close, rubbing her arm through the blanket. "Since you two got so much canned food, let's have a big meal tonight. How many cans of soup are there, Chris?"

Chris shrugged and looked through the bag. "Gotta be at least twenty or more. I'll get this started, you two get some fresh clothes on and get warm. You're safe now."

Stiles nodded and shuffled over to sit on Seraphina's other side, tucking himself close as she offered the blanket. "Yeah, in a little while. Just, wanna get warm first."

They'd made it, they'd made it alive and unharmed. They were finally safe and able to sleep in real beds with real blankets. And, more importantly, they were with their friends and families again.


End file.
